For patients suffering from a variety of injuries or disease states such venous thrombosis, burns, trauma, various types of heart conditions, sepsis, various types of encephalopathy, dehydration, renal failure, dialysis, hypertension, neuromuscular diseases, low-back pain, motor control disorders, etc., signals generated via relevant medical diagnostic equipment may provide valuable insight for medical professionals.
However, in many medical diagnostic examinations, a diagnostic signal generated by the relevant diagnostic equipment may include noise and/or artifacts. Noise and/or artifacts may be introduced into the diagnostic signal due to a presence of one or more extraneous factors that may influence the diagnostic signal while the test is being performed, such as the patient's movement during the test, electrical noise, etc. Because the noise may have an amplitude larger than the diagnostic signal itself and/or be dynamic or non-repetitive in nature, conventional signal filtering methods may attenuate or distort the diagnostic signal. In addition, conventional attempts to remove artifacts from diagnostic signals using multi-channel recordings of the diagnostic signal may add unwanted complexity, size, and cost to the diagnostic equipment.
As a result, performing signal filtering with portable diagnostic equipment to remove artifacts while recovering the signal of interest presents several challenges.